


forced relaxation

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Nipple Play, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Byleth has been noticeably stressed, but Hubert knows just the way to help her relax.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	forced relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A Christmas present for Zapp!

The monastery is always so lovely at night. There's a certain peace, a stillness that the soft light of the moon and stars seems to force onto the usually bustling hub. Being the center of Fódlan's religion, and of Fódlan itself, there's always something happening in the monastery. But, at night, everything grows quiet. Byleth finds that she loves this time most of all.

Going from mercenary to professor was quite a change of career, and she is still shocked to find herself settling into this new life with remarkable ease. The Black Eagle house is chaotic, but enjoyable. After a day filled with struggles to get Bernadetta to class, keeping Caspar in line, and keeping Ferdinand a safe distance from Edelgard, a peaceful walk through the shadowed courtyards is welcome.

Even in such a hallowed place, however, the shadows hold terrors. It would take an expert to sneak up on the Ashen Demon when her guard is up, but the calming atmosphere of the monastery is enough to dull her senses. A shadow detaches itself from an alcove, just as she passes by, creeping up behind her in complete silence. Once Byleth nears her quarters, and all potential witnesses are out of sight, it strikes. 

~X~

Byleth fumbles for her keys, fingers slowed by the day's work, and just as she fits the key to the lock of her quarters, senses someone behind her. By now, however, it is far too late. Before she can react, their body is against hers, and a pungent cloth covers her mouth. She presses back, attempting to knock her assailant away from her, but to no avail. 

The scent of the cloth seems to attack her as much as the one holding it, as the unpleasant scent fills her nostrils. Not even her extensive experiences as a mercenary are enough to combat the chemical cocktail she's inhaling, and it takes no time at all for her body to react. Whimpering into the cloth, her struggles grow weaker and weaker, until finally, she is limp.

Each of her movements seems completely predictable for her assailant, with him always one step ahead. Just before she loses consciousness, her attacker chuckles. It is a sinister laugh, intimidating, and completely recognizable.

_ Hubert….?  _ She thinks, as she blacks out. A sudden purple flash fills the small courtyard that faces the general quarters, but then the quiet stillness of the night resumes.

~X~

Consciousness does not return to Byleth easily. The former mercenary drifts in and out, just barely aware of things going on around her. Her eyes feel so heavy, she can’t force them open. She’s on a bed, and someone is there with her. Whoever it is mutters, but she can’t quite make out his words. Judging by the cool air on her skin, she must be undressed. His hands drift over her semi-conscious form, touching her here and there, but she can’t react. No matter where he touches, nothing seems to jar her from her drug induced haze. Instead, she drifts off once more, losing track of time.

~X~

Finally, whatever Hubert used on her begins to fade. Her eyes flutter open, Hubert’s dimly lit quarters coming into focus. She inhales, sharply, as clarity returns to her. The feeling of Hubert’s hand cupping her breast, his gloved fingers pinching at her nipple, is sudden and intense. It’s not as if he just started, he’s been toying with her for some time now. The heat of her arousal is unmistakable, letting her know this has been going on for some time. Though she was completely unaware, her body still reacted to Hubert’s touch.

“Finally coming to, eh,  _ Professor? _ ” Hubert taunts, pinching her as he does. Most of Byleth’s senses have returned to her, but she still cannot manage anything more than a confused whimper. “You’ve been enjoying yourself quite a bit. Interesting how much you crave my touch, even when you’re unconscious.”

“H… Hubert…?” she manages, finally, her still-hazy eyes locking onto his gaze.

“In the flesh,” he answers, grinning. Most would be terrified of such a sinister smile, but Byleth’s heart skips a beat. Or, it would, she imagines.

“I need you,” she mumbles, giving voice to her desires. Whether the drug has her so inhibited that she cannot hold back, or whether she simply wants to see how Hubert reacts, Byleth couldn’t say.

“Pathetic. To think, Lady Edelgard thinks so highly of some common mercenary who gets a rise out of being kidnapped. Have you any idea how many capable enemies Her Majesty has? If you allow yourself to be taken so easily, you’re nothing more than a liability.”

“But… only you…” Byleth says, trying to reach out to Hubert. Her hand only moves a couple inches, before the ropes binding her to the bed draw tight. She grumbles, frustrated, but not surprised. “I’d fight off anyone else…”

“My, my. What does that say, dear Byleth?” Hubert asks, practically spitting her name. Her student rarely calls her by name, and Byleth feels her arousal spike at the way he considers it almost an insult.

“That I’m pathetic,” she answers, “and that I need you.”

“At least you’re honest,” Hubert shakes his head, pressing his free hand between her legs. His gloved finger pushes into her without warning, and Byleth cries out. “Awfully wet for a kidnapping victim, aren’t you?”

“You know I can’t help it with you,” Byleth answers, “You drive me crazy, Hubert.”

Though he would be loathe to admit it, hearing Byleth say such things about him always has an effect on Hubert. His pulse quickens, and he can feel himself twitch with desire. Ever the dutiful servant, however, he pushes that feeling aside for now. He fingers Byleth diligently, far from her master she may be, but even now Hubert is heeding the directions of Lady Edelgard. 

“It certainly doesn’t take much, hm?” he teases, knowing exactly which buttons to push. As he fingers her, she cries out, practically melting beneath his touch. She is bound, but not so tightly that she cannot buck her hips upward, pushing her body against his touch. “Awfully eager, aren’t we?”

“P-please…” Byleth begins to beg, “I… I need you!”

“You haven’t even finished yet. If I’m going to sully a glove like this, you ought to at least enjoy yourself to your limit,” Hubert taunts, making no move to continue. He simply hooks his finger within her, while cupping one breast with his free hand. He rolls his fingers over her nipple, pinching at it lightly. The combined stimulus is enough to break down what little resolve Byleth retains, causing her to cry out.

Usually somewhat quiet, the former mercenary is loud enough to concern Hubert. As much as she clearly enjoys this, it might be a tad difficult to explain having his professor tied to his bed in the dead of night to any who might investigate. Knowing she lacks the restraint to quiet herself, he shifts from teasing at her nipple. Instead, he covers her mouth with his hand, muffling her.

Byleth continues whimpering, quieted yet unabated. Even muffled, Hubert can make his name out in her nearly unintelligible noises. Before long, however, his efforts prove too much for her. With a gasp, she bucks once more, before her body begins to tremble. Crying out even more loudly than before, Byleth comes, her climax crashing over her.

Once she is finally still, panting atop his bed, Hubert pulls back. He chuckles at the sight of his professor, breathless and covered in sweat, completely and totally his. It is a sight he doubts he’ll ever grow used to, and one which usually spells the end of his resolve. He undoes his pants, pulling his cock free. His erection has strained against the cloth of his pants for some time now, but Byleth would have no way of knowing with the loose cut of his uniform. 

Her eyes widen now, however, as she gawks at him. Though still coming down from her recent orgasm, she feels arousal stirring within her once more. She needs him, she can’t go without him. Somehow, she never feels satisfied. When he takes her like this, however, Hubert never seems to shy away.

He climbs onto the bed, positioning himself over her. He smirks down at her, his expression almost dripping with contempt, before he thrusts into her. He starts out slow, of course. Even after their repeated encounters, Byleth is tight. He was her first, after all. This surprisingly gentle start never lasts. Hubert knows exactly how Byleth likes it.

After he settles in, he begins thrusting into her quickly, roughly, showing little concern for her pleasure. Though physical efforts have never been his forte, Hubert is more than able to prove himself in bed. Oddly enough, the less concern he shows for her, the more Byleth seems to enjoy herself. He never can get enough of seeing Byleth sink to such lows, the prodigy professor, who shows such promise despite being thrust into a position for which she had no experience. 

What would the other students think if they could see the way her eyes start to lose focus as she nears her limits? If they could hear her breathlessly moan Hubert’s name? Hubert always ponders such things as he fucks Byleth, as much an effort to keep himself from an early finish as it is an enjoyable thought. When she’s alone with him, it’s hard to believe Byleth is the same Ashen Demon told of on the battlefield.

Each of his thrusts elicits a soft whimper from her, and Hubert listens to them eagerly, hungrily. They drive him on, eventually forcing him to abandon his steady pace. The way she tightens up around him as she drives her closer and closer is unbearable, but Hubert refuses to give in. He will not break before the pathetic creature beneath him, there is simply no way.

He grits his teeth, pushing into her again and again, aiming his thrusts as best as he can. Knowing he can’t hold out much longer, he pushes himself, and he pushes her. Finally, he feels her begin to tremble around him, her body tensing as she nears her limit. Knowing he has her, he leans down, biting at her neck. It is just enough to hurt, not to break the skin, but it is the final blow to what little remains of her resolve.

“H-Hubert!” she screams, as she comes once more, but he is far too gone to care about how loud she is. In another thrust, he is there as well, only barely outlasting her. He groans, as his seed spills into her. He cannot keep from crumpling on top of her, his energy finally spent. Hubert lacks the stamina of a seasoned fighter, relying more on magical prowess than physical strength. Byleth doesn’t mind, though. There’s a certain intimacy to the way he simply lays on her, catching his breath.

“Did you wish to stay here for the night? You really should rest, before your next lecture in the morning.”

“Hm. If you’re so worried about that, why did you bother taking me?”

“You seemed stressed,” Hubert answers, “Even Lady Edelgard could tell. She asked me to help you relax. Losing control is your favorite method, yes?”

“She asked you to…?” Byleth asks, perplexed. She can’t imagine Edelgard issuing such an order.

“To kidnap you, and have my way with you?” Of course not. She didn’t have any method in mind, she simply voiced her concern,” hubert explains. “No. that was all my idea. Just like the first time.”

At the mention of their first encounter, Byleth shudders. Sadly, she’s come to expect Hubert to sneak up on her, drugging her and taking her to her quarters. It’s not exactly a rarity, after all. But nothing could ever top the thrill of that first time, of coming to somewhere completely alien, with no idea who managed to get the drop on her…

“Don’t bring that up, you know I…” Byleth says, looking away. Her cheeks must be flushed, though Hubert can’t see her face with the way he is laying on her. Still, he must sense the arousal stirring up in her once more.

“That easy to rile you up, is it?” He taunts, before he sinks his teeth into her neck. Byleth cries out, and knows she’ll be staying with Hubert tonight. Tomorrow’s lecture will surely be a struggle, but Hubert knows she can’t ever resist him. Not even if she wanted to.


End file.
